This invention relates to an apparatus for encoding a signal representing moving images or pictures which is usable in various systems such as a video-telephone system or a conference television system.
Some video-telephone systems and conference television systems have an apparatus for encoding a moving-image signal. In general, such a moving-image signal encoding apparatus executes digital signal processing for compressing image data by use of image-data correlation, for compressing the image data by quantization, and for encoding the image data into codes of a predetermined format. As will be explained later, a prior art moving-image signal encoding apparatus has a problem.